kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Drexen
uses magnet and reflect like spells Reaction Command: Hall of Mirrors Once Drexen uses the arm cannon, both he and Sora use Reflect to bounce the shot back and forth, like with Ganondorf. After a few timing -presses, it becomes how like the bit with Xemnas at the end, where it's just how long you can keep pressing it quickly enough. If Sora succeeds, it shatters Drexen's Reflect spells for a long while, and stuns him for a short while, allowing him to be comboed. If Sora's not still alive in this story, then whoever the Keyblade hero actually is. Attacks: Event Horizon: combines Magnet and Reflect spells to reflect all light in a sphere around Sora. Sora cannot see Drexen and cannot lock-on - he can only see Drexen's attacks when they come into the sphere. The attack lasts five minutes, or until Sora hits Drexen. This attack cannot be countered or guarded. Gold Trident: Drexen fires the pile driver claw like a harpoon. Steel Hammer: Drexen uses the pile driver claw as a pile driver into the ground, stunning and throwing Sora into the air. This does not affect Sora if he is already airborne. Steel Hammer Combo: After using Steel Hammer, he will attempt to use a Magnet spell to draw Sora in, grab him, and then use the pile driver to his face for massive damage. FOR MASSIVE DAMAGE! Electrum Cannon: Drexen combines his pile drivers into a large crossbow-like Arm Cannon, and fires a blast of energy. He uses mini-Magnet and Reflect spells to deflect the slow-moving beam, though if these are attacked, the beam will miss. The longer the beam is out, the faster and stronger it is, so attack the spell nodes quickly. Iron Shell: Once his health is down to 25%, Drexen will imbue his body with Magnet to create a metallic armor over his body. This reduces physical damage by 75%, but makes him weaker to the three elemental spells. So, dispel his Reflect, and spell away. Every few attacks he will cast an enhanced triple Reflect spell which counters all magic and shot damage until it is broken. Each layer can be broken by reflecting one of his attacks at him, or getting a finisher on him. As he is extremely quick and likes to use physical combat, the first option is much safer. Personality: metallicy, steely, goldy. Flesh this out. Before he was a Nobody: Ender was an engineer on ??? (not Radiant Garden, we've already got all known Nobodies being concieved there, not Twilight Town or Traverse Town, Nobodies can't be born there since they're in-between, right?, not a Disney world; would Destiny Islands have any use for engineers?) Losing business to newer flashier upstarts, couldn't afford the best materials to draw customers, found a book Maleficent had dropped there. Began to use dark magic to imbue his creations with special powers and strength, but this led the Heartless to his world, and he got too close to them. Maybe weaponsmith, not engineer? Weapon: The Iron Maiden? Kind of cliche name